Challenges
by wakawaka22
Summary: A challenge, to move closer. Physically, emotionally; she did not yet know. But Sakura was never one to back down from challenges.


**SasuSaku. I don't own Naruto.**

**Fic request for Hazel 187 :3 Hope you enjoy..**

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you."<p>

Sakura stood, resolute, as she stared Sasuke dead-on in the eyes. Her twin green orbs, like grass on a summer's day, seemed to glow with a mystical power as her balled-up fists strained with the effort of keeping her grounded. A light breeze blew, whipping her hair across her face as dead leaves were swept into the air.

Standing a few metres in front of her, just near enough not to shout and yet too far to touch, was Sasuke. His body position was languid, with a laidback attitude as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Say what you will. Where your beliefs lie are of no concern to me."

Sakura's fists clenched even tighter, if that were even possible. She was just so _frustrated_. What was wrong with Sasuke? He had come back, with Orochimaru's permission, to collect something precious that he'd left. Obviously, if he had some qualms about leaving Konoha, it meant he was meant to stay, didn't it? So, if even Sakura could see it, why couldn't Sasuke? Why was he making it so bloody difficult for everyone? Even now, she could see him, hiding behind veils of lies; _other's_ lies. He was wrapping it around himself, like a shield, so clouded in denial that he couldn't see the truth. Maybe didn't even _want_ to see the truth.

Well, Sakura didn't care. This was her last chance. She might be weak at physical fighting, but Ino had praised her time and again – intentionally or not – of her manipulative abilities. Sasuke might leave any moment, and poor Naruto was still recovering in the hospital. Jiraiya was with him, keeping an eye on the eccentric nin.

She strode forward. Long, powerful, determined strides. She was a single-minded, strong-headed woman; no one had ever refuted that before. Her eyes narrowed on the nonchalant boy in front of her – physically a man or not, he was still very much a boy inside – and went right up to his face.

She waited for a reaction, shoving her own pretty features so far into Sasuke's personal space he was likely to attack her with a Chidori at any moment.

…

Her mind went blank for a moment, confusion clouding her eyes. What? The dark-haired boy in front of her hadn't moved, hadn't even flinched. In fact, the only noticeable difference was in his eyes; they seemed to show a spark, a hint of challenge when previously there had been only boredom.

Sakura felt something ignite within her. A challenge, eh? She never could turn down a challenge. Besides, challenges were not as inconsequential as everyone saw them to be. Her years of experience with Yamanaka Ino proved that. The thing was, everytime someone issued a challenge, it was a form of recognition. The person most likely understood you, and was trying to push you. He was showing weakness, expecting the other party to respond. He was putting himself on the line, at risk of being rejected. While this seemed like an exaggeration, the fact that it was _Sasuke_ that was showing this weakness brought it to a whole new level.

However, even after all this psycho analogy, one fact remained clear as crystal: Sasuke _wanted_ something from her.

And this would make all the difference.

Not entirely aware of her actions, Sakura did what felt right; she leaned just that few centimeters more and planted her lips square on Sasuke's.

A challenge, to move closer. Physically, emotionally; she did not yet know. But Sakura was never one to back down from challenges.

~O~

"Ino! Come quick! It's Sakura!"

The sleep from Ino's groggy state vanished in an instant. Sakura? She'd been trying to reach her best friend for nearly two weeks and yet to no avail. She'd tried calling, texting, going down there in person, even contacting the elusive copy-nin. All it had done was left her frustrated and tired.

That's why, at the sound of Naruto's voice, panicked as it might have been, she instantly perked up. Although it didn't sound as if he was calling her for a friendly lunch date, the mention of Sakura got her hoping for even a glimpse of her friend.

Thudding down the stairs of her house, she ran into the streets clad in only a skimpy, nearly see-through dressing gown. To his credit, Naruto didn't even bat an eyelid.

Together, they rushed to her pink-haired friend's place.

~O~

"There, there..." Ino muttered, a worried eye trained on her best friend. Sakura was in a ghastly state; her hair was an absolute mess, she looked as if she hadn't bathed in weeks, and her dainty figure was now thin to the point of starvation. Her beautiful green eyes had large eye-bags underneath, and she reeked of bad-breath. It was a far cry from the vain girl Ino knew and loved.

And no wonder why.

Naruto had managed to break down Sakura's door, but had hesitated on entering for fear of Sakura being indecent or otherwise engaged in an inappropriate manner… But Ino had seen right through him; if something _unfortunate_, touch wood, had happened to Sakura, he didn't want to face it alone.

The place was a mess, when they'd first entered. Furniture and wall adornments had been broken, some of the larger furniture strewn haphazardly. At first, they had feared the worst; a break-in by a ninja assassin. What they'd found came pretty close, though.

Sakura had been curled on her massive bed, clad in multiple layers of clothing. Not an inch of her skin was showing, aside from the tips of her fingers and her scrunched eyes. Blood had dripped from her broken nails, once an elegant French manicure had morphed into a gruesome mess of splinters, flesh and torn nails.

Naruto had rushed forward, concern wrinkling his brows, only to be warded off by Sakura's screams. Usually, Naruto would only brush these off; after all, having Sakura scream at him was a daily occurrence. This time, however, something in her voice chilled him to the very bone – terror. Mindless, panic-stricken fear.

It had taken them close to an hour simply to calm Sakura down, and a good two hours more for her to actually take note of their presence. She had shed her outer clothing, still firmly keeping at least three layers on her, however. They had ushered her to the kitchen, which Naruto had hastily cleaned up during one of the pink-haired nin's screaming fits, and the bright light and company seemed to do her good.

She still wouldn't reveal anything about the reason she got in that state, though, and after an hour and endless bawling they gave up.

Now, several warm mugs of tea and endless chitter-chatter later, Sakura seemed to regain an iota of her former composure. She was chatting with them normally, if a bit subdued, but her eyes seemed to lack any life at all.

As if she was merely a rag doll, living on borrowed time.

"So, er.. The other day, I thought I saw a silhouette on top of the Hokage's building." Naruto said, awkwardly tapping his foot against the floor.

"Really? Who was it?" Sakura raised her eyebrows, taking a sip of her latest mug of tea. Naruto had lost count.

"I think it was.." His eyes shifted around the room, looking everywhere but at the two girls looking intently at him.

"…Sasuke."

The effect was immediate. Shutters came crashing down on Sakura, her eyes blank and lifeless as the mug dropped to the table with a clatter, spilling scalding tea everywhere. Sakura, however, didn't seem to feel the heat.

Just as quickly as Sakura shut down, Ino seemed to swell with life. Fueled with anger, hope and desperation, she rounded on Naruto.

"How could you! We've tried so hard, and nearly got her back to normal! How could you just _ruin _our efforts!" Eyes blazing, she swiftly turned back to Sakura.

"And you! Enough of this! Can't you see? We're only trying to help you! What the bloody heck happened that was so bad that you can't even tell us? We're your best friends! Even more so if it has something to do with Sasuke! Won't you jus-"

"He raped me."

Quiet as a whisper, damaging like a thunderstorm.

"Oh.. oh my god.. Sakura…" Ino's voice was softer now, gentler, as she enveloped her friend in a comforting embrace. Naruto seemed to be in shock, one fist resting on the table as the other lay slack across his thighs. His face would have been comical, had the situation been any less dire.

"He raped me." Sakura repeated, eyes large and haunting. "he raped me, he raped me. Raped me. He raped me. Raped me raped me raped me raped me – "

"STOP IT! Oh god, Sakura, stop it, stop it please…"

"- raped me. He raped me. He raped me. Raped raped he raped me me me. He raped me." Sakura chanted, voice monotone, as if it was her only lifeline. Her whole body had gone slack, and Naurot believed she would've slid right off her chair if it wasn't for Ino supporting her.

The chant seemed to bring life back to Naruto, and his sickly pallour disappeared. His chair fell back against the tarmac floor with a clatter, and he strode forward powerfully. He raised his large hand, a full-grown teenager now, and for a moment Ino thought he was going to hit Sakura.

Instead, however, his palm came to rest on Sakura's shoulder. It couldn't have been heavier than a butterfly's touch, but it stopped Sakura's inane chattering all the same.

"Sakura. Please."

Silence, then;

"I loved him. I still do."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. First and probably last SasuSaku. Sorry, but SasuNaru is and always will be my OTP P:<strong>


End file.
